Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring
by Ultra Instinct -Sign
Summary: A month after the events of "Tom and Jerry: The Movie", Tom and Robyn Starling are left in charge of a magical ring by her wizard uncle, Chip Starling. However, Robyn accidentally gets the ring stuck over her finger, leading to an eventful chase all over town as old enemies return in pursuit of the ring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Since Tom and Jerry is one of my favorite cartoons, I figured I'd write a fanfiction of this before I post "Space Jam" next month. Also, apart from the fact that Tom and Jerry talked in it, I thought "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" was pretty good, at least in my opinion. So, because of it, I decided to make a fanfiction of "The Magic Ring" as its sequel. Don't worry, though. Tom and Jerry still won't talk as much in this one, just like in the original version. Let's introduce the main cast of the story first before we can begin. For the vocal effects, Daran Norris would portray Tom while Debi Derryberry voices Jerry. As for the voices, Mae Whitman would voice Robyn Starling, Charlie Schlatter would voice Chip Starling, Sigourney Weaver would voice Prestine Figg, and Tim Curry would voice Lickboot. Any other characters that are introduced later on will be revealed in certain chapters. Enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 1: The Ring's The Thing**

It all started one morning when the baby birds were chirping for their mother, who brought in a big worm for her two children, one of which took the big worm and was about to fall off until the other grabbed the other worm and pulled him back up before the two baby birds began having their own tug of war as their mother then flew off in the air, even passing by a couple of kids and a car from above before a sort of decrepit house in the scary side of the neighborhood came into view as lightning struck twice in the air (although not in the same spot).

Inside the house, though, a cat named Tom and a mouse named Jerry were having their usual rivalry chases as Tom ran on the carpet, inadvertently causing it to be swept up above him before Tom took off with the carpet still in the air with Jerry rushing back in the entry room with the carpet then landing on the pursuing Tom before crashing into an umbrella container, allowing Jerry to flee into the living room with the fireplace with Tom noticing this as he recovered before a few umbrellas landed on his head followed by the container, which was removed before it was eventually shown that he inadvertently ate an umbrella as the top of it opened up with his head quickly stretching to match the shape of the top of it as meanwhile, Jerry rushed inside the living room, stopped near the cushion, panted heavily, and sighed in relief. That relief however, was not to last as Tom then rushed in toward Jerry, making him shriek in panic and surprise before he hid in the cushion only for Tom to eat the cushion hole and assume its shape as well, much to his puzzlement before looking up to notice that Jerry had managed to get out in time and was now sitting in a chair as he snapped his fingers before Tom went back to his normal shape and pursued, making him give yet another shriek and prompting him to go up the chair with Tom trying, and failing, to get Jerry, who managed to go underneath the chair before Tom peeped out his head from below the chair and stand up, toppling the chair over and frightening Jerry before Tom began chasing the poor mouse all across the room, even inadvertently breaking a lamp as it fell from the table and broke upon impact on the floor. Then, Jerry went around the room (the couch, technically) with Tom following in hot pursuit before Tom suddenly stopped to take a breath and sigh in relief as he brushed his forehead with his arm before noticing Jerry's tail underneath the couch and then grabbing him, although Jerry was not out yet as the mouse noticed a spring and then pulled it before it sprung back and freed Jerry from the cat's clutches, making Tom gasp in surprise over the fact that he somehow slipped before shaking his head and then stretching his arm across the area underneath the couch and then trying to see if he can locate Jerry, but found a ball of yarn, which just so happened to be where Jerry was hiding with Tom only grabbing the end of the yarn instead and pulled it out, only to find some difficulty before pulling harder with Jerry even getting caught up by the tail by the ball up until he was at the top of it and running across the ball for a bit before then dashing away from the ball with Tom pulling harder on the yarn before he heard a whistle and looked up to see Jerry sitting on the couch by the handle before he greeted Tom with a wave with the cat returning the gesture before going back to pulling the yarn only to realize that Jerry was right in front of him now as the mouse was seen using a toothpick, making him positively livid as his face turned red and pink smoke blew out from his ears before his face turned back to its normal color with Tom then charging toward Jerry, who screamed and tried to flee in response only to crash into a lamp and get dizzy before Tom caught him with his hands. Then, suddenly, Jerry started laughing, puzzling Tom to the point of looking to see what he was laughing at while looking carefully each time up until the third time with Tom holding up one hand, which had Jerry on it, laughing and banging his arms against his hand, slowly, but surely, causing the cat to join in the laughter as his face slowly grinned before he started chuckling a bit as those chuckles progressed into laughter as Jerry cautiously snuck out his hand before Tom slowly stopped laughing, realized that he's been played while looking around to see where Jerry went seeing as he was not on his hands anymore, and moved his hand across his face downward before resting his chin on his hand just as Jerry then grabbed a golden coal-shovel from the fireplace, approached Tom, tapped him in the arm, attracting his attention, and then whacked him in the face with the coal-shovel, prompting Tom to grab it upon recovery, frightening Jerry, and then trying to get him, even smashing the table before smashing the table and a couple more lamps just as a blonde-haired girl in a red short-sleeved shirt with somewhat baggy pants named Robyn Starling, who was recently rescued by Tom and Jerry, walked in and noticed the two chasing each other before gasping and then chasing after them in a bid to catch them and stop the chase.

"Tom, Jerry, stop chasing each other!", Robyn urged while trying to put a stop to the chase before it could get out of hand.

Meanwhile, in the basement, a magician named Chip Starling was working on a sort of potion as he cleared his throat as he even plucked off a wart from his bullfrog and placed it in the boiling cauldron before placing a whole stick of butter and a carton of Calcutta milk.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Magic spell potion #1647A. 'Wart from a bullfrog, one stick of butta, milk from a cow that lives in Calcutta.'", Chip spike before he began rubbing his hands together, causing the ring on his finger to glow brightly.

"Okay. Looks like this is going to be a good one.", Chip spoke as the cauldron began bubbling with orange smoke escaping it.

"One, two, two and a half..., three!", Chip shouted as the bullfrog croaked fearfully and hopped away before the magician zapped the cauldron, only earning a slight poof from the cauldron.

"What the? What happened? My magic potion popped out?", Chip puzzled before then picking up the empty carton of milk and began realizing where he went wrong.

"This milk is from the market. Let's see.", Chip spoke before then turning to his spell book and then noticing a key rule in the spell.

"Oh, dear. 'Absolutely, positively, no substitutions.' Rats!", Chip spoke in frustration as he bashed the empty carton on top of a bullfrog, leaving him quite puzzled if not disgusted.

Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry continued to chase each other straight toward a door.

"Guys, stop! Before you crash into the...", Robyn urged in vain before Tom wound up crashing in the basement as he bumped his head on the stairs many, many times in a row as both Robyn and Jerry winced with each stroke before Tom landed on his head and got back up.

"Basement. Not again.", Robyn groaned before she and Jerry went over to Tom and helped him up to see if he is okay.

"Are you okay, Tom?", Robyn asked before Tom nodded in reply before Robyn scolded the two animals.

"Guys, I've told you both to stop. Seriously, one of these days, both of you are going to get really hurt and you two might not recover this time.", Robyn scolded just before a bright light shone up and dimmed a bit, attracting Tom, Jerry, and Robyn's attention toward it as they hid behind a blue motorbike.

"One more time.", Chip spoke before trying again, leading to another bright flash, but with little to no success on Chip's end.

"Darn! Looks like there really is no substitute. Old Chip's gonna have to do this the hard way.", Chip spoke before Tom slowly gave a smirk and then hopped on before imitating a motor running, much to Robyn's concern.

"Tom, get off of that. You don't know what it could do.", Robyn warned just before the vehicle began to get crazy like a bull for a minute before speeding toward the coals, one of which hit the coal shovel, which floated up, opened the furnace, and then began scooping coal before scooping up Tom and the motorbike, fortunately not toward the furnace, but the ground instead before Tom got ricocheted off the bike.

"Tom, look out!", Robyn shouted.

"Robyn? What are you...?", Chip puzzled just before Tom landed on the table, inadvertently causing one of the flasks to spin around with the long end then facing down as Tom slid down into the ground.

"Tom! What's the matter with you?", Chip asked as Tom recovered and got up before he got splashed by the liquid that was in the flask with Chip then moving the long end back up.

"Can't you see I'm trying to work here?", Chip asked before Tom shook the liquid off him just as Robyn started scolding him.

"I told you guys to stop chasing each other and this is what happens when you don't listen to me.", Robyn scolded.

"Hey, don't worry, Robyn. I'll take care of him. In fact, i was just going to come up and get both of you, because I have a job for you two. I've got to jet over to Calcutta and milk a cow. While I'm gone, I need you two to guard this ring. It's very important that nothing happens to this ring. Understand?", Chip urged as Tom then began to get enamored with the ring, made evident by a trance-like look on his face.

However, Robyn cleared her throat, catching Tom's attention before he shook his head and then nodded.

"If you two do a good job, I'll reward you and your cat with the biggest, juiciest, most delicious lunch you ever had.", Chip spoke, getting Tom excited.

"Uncle Chip? I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's gonna if anything happens to the ring?", Robyn asked in worry.

"I was just getting to that. Should anything happen to the ring, there'll be one less kitty to clean up after around here.", Chip warned, making Tom gasp before looking toward the skull before then panicking and hiding in a small cauldron with Robyn going over to him and getting him out.

"It's okay, Tom. I'm sure he only meant that you're gonna be kicked out. Which, to be fair, is also bad.", Robyn spoke, trying to calm him down.

"Yep. That's just what I meant. So, Robyn, think you two can handle it?", Chip asked as he went over to them before Robyn agreed as Tom gave a salute.

"Don't worry, Uncle Chip. I'll make sure that Tom and Jerry are on their best behavior as we guard your ring.", Robyn assured.

"Okay, Robyn. I'm counting on you to do that and I promise as soon as I get back, you guys will have a big lunch. All right, I'm off. Calcutta, here I come.", Chip spoke as he walked over to his blue motorbike.

Then, Chip started up the motorbike before he then took off and rode on the wall, catching both Robyn and Tom unawares before they ducked, allowing Chip to pass by above them and head out the basement and out the front door for his mission.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!", Chip shouted excitedly before back inside the house, Tom laughed nervously.

"Alright, Tom, here is the plan. You and I are going to stay down here and watch the ring, okay?", Robyn spoke before Tom nodded his head.

"Good. Now, let's do our jobs and guard that ring.", Robyn spoke before she stood behind the ring while Tom picked up a broom, placed it above his shoulder, and began matching back and forth, not knowing that Jerry peeped out of his mouse hole, grinned, and then set out to see the lay of the lab in the basement.

When Jerry climbed up to the table, though, he bumped into a jar of eyeballs, the items of which opened, frightening the mouse to the point that the hid behind a can and then peeped out, only for the can to prove just as frightening as a tentacle reached out, frightening the mouse once again before he took off, passing by a beaker, and then stopped after a few seconds of running, out of breath, and sighing in relief as he brushed his forehead. After that, he picked up a faint, alluring smell and was drawn toward a fresh piece of cheese and a small bit of a cracker at that before picking it up and then looking over to his left to notice a book, climb on top of it and sit there to enjoy his meal. But it was after he finished that a glow emitted, drawing Jerry's attention to the source: Chip's Magic Ring. Positively mystified and enthralled, the mouse jumped off the book and went toward the ring, went around it, and then pulled it out from the box to get a good look at it. Afterwards, Jerry then put the ring backwards on his head and then turned it around so the front of it would face the direction he is, much to Robyn's alarm as she suddenly noticed this and gasped.

"Jerry!", Robyn groaned before heading off towards the table just as Jerry then took a good look at himself with the ring on his head and was quite happy to say the least.

After that, Jerry hopped down and out a wrapper around him as if it was a sort of fancy cape for him and took a bit of a stroll while waving only for Robyn to catch Jerry and take the ring off of his head the way Jerry put it on, but backwards.

"No, Jerry. You can't be seen wearing this. It's my Uncle's ring, so it's staying in its box.", Robyn spoke as she set Jerry down.

Then, of course, Tom grabbed Jerry and set him down on the table, on his way to get a broom before going over to him just as the dustpan started coming to life. Then, Robyn knew what Tom was going to do and grew frightfully worried as she gasped.

"No, Tom! Don't!", Robyn shouted.

But before Tom could strike after raising the broom, the dustpan banged Tom by the head, prompting Tom to try and strike back at the dustpan but missed before the broom started coming to life, too, and then whacked him toward the bookshelf, inadvertently knocking into Robyn in the process and causing the ring to get flung into the air and slip onto her finger and get stuck. Then, Tom weakly got up, feeling a sore in the head before the dustpan went over to the books and pushed them down toward Tom, banging him in the head three times before Tom shook his head and recovered just as the broom and dustpan then swept the books a bit and then moved back before Robyn unknowingly grew whiskers as she got back up and scolded Tom and Jerry, who gave her looks of shock from the sight of her whiskers, although Robyn didn't seem to realize yet.

"Why is it so hard for you guys not to chase each other? Seriously. Tom, we made a deal that you would focus and now thanks to both of you, the ring is stuck on my finger and I can't get it off. Do you two have anything to 'say' for yourselves?", Robyn scolded before noticing how shocked and speechless Tom and Jerry were, especially if they were more so than usual.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", Robyn puzzled before Tom pointed to a bottle with a long opening from earlier for reference before Robyn took a look at it, noticed her reflection, as well as her new whiskers and screamed in fright from the sight of her whiskers.

"What's going on?! What's happening to me?!", Robyn panicked before looking at the ring.

"That's it. It must be the ring. I need to get it off.", Robyn decided before she tried to remove the ring but can't seem to do that and realized that it's stuck.

"Oh, no. It's stuck. Maybe we can find someone in the city that can help us. But you two better not go chasing each other while we're out there. Understand?", Robyn asked.

Naturally, with what could be happening to Robyn right now, they had to agree and nod.

"Pinky swear?", Robyn asked as she extended her pinky outward before Tom and Jerry each looked at their own hands and then their own pinkies and then pinky swore with Robyn to make it official.

"Okay, guys. Let's go.", Robyn grinned.

**A/N: So? Pretty good so far, right? Now, there will be more chapters coming soon for this story with more than one chapter posted each time. If I'm lucky, I might even finish by the end of this week. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. I just finished the 2nd chapter of the story, which not only features the return of Prestine Figg (voiced by Sigourney Weaver) and Mr. Lickboot (voiced by Tim Curry), but also introduces an exclusive character from "The Tom and Jerry Show" named Jake L. Hyde (voiced by Thomas Bromhead) from an episode called "Hyde and Shriek", only this time, he has a much more promising position in terms of careers. Enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 2: Finding a Solution**

Upon arriving at the city about nearly a half hour later, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn began looking around for anything, much less anyone, that could help in getting the ring off her.

"Well, this is it, guys. Do you have any ideas on how we can get that ring off?", Robyn asked before Tom looked around and spotted a plumbing store before giving a smile with a gasp before then thinking about how bad the wrench would hurt if used on Robyn to try to get the ring off, and then second-guessed himself and waved it off, shaking his head.

"What about you, Jerry? Any luck on your end?", Robyn asked before the mouse noticed a bakery and waved it off, too, considering that a bitter knife wouldn't be much use for ring removal so much as spreading butter.

"Well, keep looking. There has to be something helpful around here.", Robyn urged before Tom looked at a sort of Italian restaurant and shook his head while Jerry looked at the hardware store and waved that one off as well just as Tom did the same for the butcher shop and Jerry did that for the grocer's and both wrote off the barber shop and shook heads, earning Robyn's sad sigh.

"What's the use? We'll never get anywhere at this rate.", Robyn sighed just before an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Seems like you're in a bit of a kerfuffle, my friend.", the voice spoke, surprising Robyn as she exclaimed in surprise before the source turned out to be a cat with a small mustache, a top hat, magician's cape, and suit.

"I'd suggest taking it up with me if you want to reach your journey's end.", the cat spoke.

"Okay. And who are you?", Robyn asked.

"Please. Call me Jake L. Hyde. A Jack-of-all-trades from which no problem could hide.", Jake greeted with a rhyme.

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Hyde. I'm Robyn.", Robyn greeted.

"Hopefully, he can get this ring off of me.", Robyn spoke to herself just as Jake overheard this problem.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear that you have a problem with this ring in your finger.", Jake spoke.

"Oh. I just said that out loud, didn't I?", Robyn realized.

"Fortunately for you, I can help with your problem. So, tell me. When did it all start?", Jake asked.

"Well, it all started since Uncle Chip placed me and Tom in charge of the ring. It was going really great at first, but then these two decided to chase each other again no matter how many times I've told them not to and accidentally knocked into me and got the ring stuck on my finger. As if that wasn't bad enough, I grew whiskers right after that. So, now I'm trying to get the ring off, but it's stuck.", Robyn explained.

"Oh, dear. That is quite the conundrum.", Jake commented.

"I know, right?", Robyn agreed.

"You need not worry, fair Robyn, for I will try everything I can to get the ring off. And to prove it, how about a good direction to start you off.", Jake assured, pointing toward the jewelry store with Robyn, Tom, and Jerry looking toward it and realized how helpful it could actually be.

"A jewelry shop? That's it. Whoever owns this store might know how to get the ring off.", Robyn grinned as Tom and Jerry nodded in agreement.

"Of course. It just so happens I'm the jeweler's assistant.", Jake stated.

"Really?", Robyn puzzled.

"Oh, but indeed.", Jake agreed.

Meanwhile, Robyn's old enemies, Prestine Figg and Mr. Lickboot, were not very far from the jewelry store as they were just kicked out for trying to sell a stolen necklace and landed on the sidewalk before standing up.

"Well, that could have gone better.", Figg commented.

"Indeed. We barely have enough money to get by.", Lickboot concurred.

"And it's all that brat's fault. She ruined our lives!", Figg growled just before Lickboot looked and saw Robyn along with Tom and Jerry.

"Speaking of which, there she is. And that cat and mouse, too.", Lickboot spoke, pointing to them before Figg saw her, too, but also noticed a ring on her finger.

"Never mind her. Look at that ring on her finger.", Figg spoke, pointing to the ring, before Lickboot saw the ring and concocted an idea as he gave a smile most unpleasant.

"I think I figured out how we can get more money.", Lickboot grinned.

"Go on.", Figg grinned.

"If we can snatch that ring from her, we could be rich again.", Lickboot suggested, practically making Figg excited.

"Ooh. I love that idea.", Figg smirked before she looked and saw Robyn and the duo make their way to the jewelry store as Jake went over to the front door to open it and allow them entry.

"Let's go get that ring.", Figg spoke.

"The only question is, how can we do that...discreetly?", Lickboot spoke as he noticed the jeweler leaving the store while sorting his keys, not to mention a way in.

"You know the answer, don't you?", Figg grinned.

"Indeed, I do. Follow me.", Lickboot spoke as the two misers then snuck over to the side entry.

"A whole morning of getting stuck rings off people. Wedding rings, toe rings, nose rings! I'm gonna have lunch and, uh, get my mind off my work. I know just what to eat: onion rings.", the jeweler spoke just as Lickboot and Figg snuck in surprisingly well, considering how they were able to get the stolen necklace this way, before the jeweler then closed the door and locked it.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Those two are up to no good as usual. They might catch the trio off-guard, but they have no idea how powerful that ring is, as they're about to find out as a big surprise when the next chapter arrives tomorrow. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. This is the 3rd chapter where Robyn becomes aware that Figg and Lickboot are hunting for the ring so they can be rich by selling it. In this chapter, Frank Welker voices the jeweler. Enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 3: Crowned by Jewels**

Inside the shop, Figg and Lickboot were quite surprised.

"Oh, my. That is quite a find, Lickboot.", Figg spoke in amazement before realizing something.

"Wait. We can't go out there as we are. She could recognize us instantly.", Figg realized.

"Perhaps, you're right.", Lickboot agreed before he then saw the jeweler outfit hanging on the wall and then tried it on.

"But I could try and get it off of her finger with this on.", Lickboot spoke as he held out a jeweler's eyepiece for demonstration.

"That's perfect. But what about me?", Figg puzzled.

"You can stay in the back until I call for you.", Lickboot suggested just as the door started opening with the bell ringing.

"Good idea.", Figg spoke before hiding in the back just as Robyn walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?", Robyn asked as Tom and Jerry followed her before the disguised Lickboot noticed her.

"Ah, come in, my dear. Yes, yes, do come in.", Lickboot greeted.

However, Robyn looked at the jeweler and felt a sort of familiar vibe from him.

"You look kinda familiar. Have we met before?", Robyn asked, inadvertently scaring Lickboot a bit before he denied it.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We haven't met before.", the disguised jeweler responded as he ushered Robyn to a seat.

"So, tell me. What can I do to help you today?", Lickboot asked.

"Well, I got my Uncle's ring stuck on my finger and now, I can't get it off.", Robyn responded.

"I understand, my dear. Let's see if we can't get this ring off, shall we?", Lickboot spoke as he examined the ring with the eyepiece before getting out a jar with a clay-like material and a toothpick with which to spread it around her finger.

Then, Lickboot spread the material around her finger and tried to pull the ring out, but had no success as it was still stuck.

"You weren't joking. That ring really is stuck. Fortunately, there's more than one way to get it out.", the disguised jeweler assured as he then went to the bathroom in the back room, taking Robyn with him and prompting Figg to get back and make sure she isn't seen.

"I say. Something is different about this jeweler.", Jake spoke as he found his boss' appearance to be quite suspicious, although not exactly, as he scratched his chin a bit.

From there, they approached the sink.

"Now, let's see if a good wash can get that pesky ring out, eh?", Lickboot spoke before Robyn nodded.

"Okay.", Robyn spoke before then washing her hands under the sink, even using soap to make sure it can slip off before she turned it off.

"There you go. Now, do you think you can take it off now?", the fake jeweler asked.

"I don't know. Let me try.", Robyn spoke as she dried her hands before trying to take the ring off herself.

However, after trying to pull it out, there wasn't any luck.

"Nope. Still stuck.", Robyn spoke

"Well, this is proving to be quite harder then I thought.", Lickboot spoke to himself before he then went over to the drawer with Robyn following him, looked in it and found a miniature buzz saw with a cord and plug before getting an idea just as Tom, Jerry, and Jake looked on in concern, especially with what he just got out.

"Ah. This might work.", Lickboot grinned.

Robyn, however, noticed the buzz saw and panicked a bit.

"Uh, what're you doing with that buzz saw?", Robyn asked worriedly.

"Now, don't worry. This won't hurt a bit.", Lickboot spoke just before, right on cue, Figg came out and held Robyn down.

"In fact, it's going to hurt a lot.", Figg smirked, making Tom and Jerry gasp in worry as Jake grew surprised, if not shocked.

"Oh, my word!", Jake exclaimed.

"Aunt Figg?!", Robyn spoke before trying to resist, inadvertently knocking the disguise off of Lickboot with a slight kick, exposing him.

"Mr. Lickboot?! What are you two doing here?", Robyn puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious? We're taking that ring.", Figg smirked.

"Egads! I thought something was off about that man.", Jake commented.

"Now, hold still, Robyn. This won't hurt for a bit.", Lickboot smirked as he readied the miniature buzz saw and turned it on while moving closer, not knowing that the ring was glowing as Jack noticed as this was happening, much to his surprise.

"No, stop! H-Help!", Robyn shouted just before the ring zapped both the buzz saw and Figg and Lickboot, not only knocking Figg and Lickboot back, but also bringing the buzz saw to life with the sharp edges getting thinned out to appear smooth and causing Robyn's nose to become a pink, cute, triangle female mouse nose, although only Jake noticed it, just as the buzz saw felt that it literally lost the sharp edges and then turned toward Figg and Lickboot with a growl.

"Shall we run for our lives?", Lickboot asked.

"Oh, yes, let's.", Figg agreed before they screamed and fled from the livid buzz saw only for it to stop them and close the door before starting to chase them.

"It seems like there's more magic to this ring than meets the eye.", Jake spoke just before the buzz saw then shaved Lickboot in the back first with Figg getting attacked next as it chased them throughout the store from the display at the bottom of the shelf to the display at the front of the store Robyn let out a slight giggle.

Meanwhile, the jeweler was on his way back to the store when he suddenly noticed the chaos ensuing inside with the mini buzz saw chasing Figg and Lickboot and screamed before rushing inside just as the buzz saw cornered the two before suddenly stopping and noticing that the cord was not long enough and tried to cut them by nearing them, but the moment the cord came unplugged, the saw simply fell down.

"Phew. That was awfully close.", Figg sighed.

"Very much so. I fail to see how this could get any worse.", Lickboot concurred before the jeweler walked in and saw not only Figg and Lickboot, but also the damage caused by them.

"What the...?! Figg and Lickboot?! Why, uh, who let you in? You two sure made a mess trying to steal something.", the jeweler spoke.

"Quick, Robyn! We must make our egress posthaste!", Jake urged.

"Got it, Jake!", Robyn agreed just as Tom and Jerry nodded before all four got out of the store just as the jeweler noticed something odd about Robyn.

"A girl with a mouse nose and whiskers?!", the jeweler spoke in surprise.

"After that ring!", Figg urged before the jeweler stopped them and started roughing them up as outside, Robyn, Tom, Jerry, and Jake were hurrying over outside to make sure they lose Figg and Lickboot in the chase.

"Hold it right there, you two! You stupid...! You two wrecked my shop!", the jeweler shouted before the four stopped out of earshot.

"That was close.", Robyn panted.

"Indeed, but you might want to have a look at your nose.", Jake suggested.

"My nose? What about it?", Robyn puzzled.

"See for yourself.", Jake spoke, pointing to a nearby window before Robyn turned around and noticed that her nose had just turned into a cute, pink, triangular mouse nose.

"Oh, no! First, I grow whiskers and now this?!", Robyn exclaimed.

"On the bright side, I know exactly what is going on.", Jake assured.

"How?", Robyn asked.

"Tell me, did anyone else in particular put the ring on before you did?", Jake asked.

"Just Jerry. Why?", Robyn asked.

"That's just it. That magic ring passes on the adaptations of its previous owner to the current one. Of course, it takes about roughly 24 hours before it is complete.", Jake explained.

"Wait. Are you saying...?", Robyn began.

"That's right. You have exactly 24 hours before you turn into a mouse forever, but each time you use the ring, it will only accelerate the integration process, so do be careful and try not to use it until the ring gets out.", Jake explained.

"But aren't you going to help us?", Robyn asked.

"Not exactly. You see, I have to get back to the jeweler, but I will tell you that having a gander at Psychic Droopy's House of Fun might have the answer for how you can remove the ring. As a matter of fact, it's just across the street.", Jake suggested, pointing to the area just a block away.

"Huh. That works. But before we go, how do you know that stuff?", Robyn asked.

"I do happen to be a part-time magician by night. A magician does have to know these things, you know.", Jake replied.

"Oh. Well, thanks, Jake.", Robyn grinned.

"You are indeed welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back before the owner gets worried sick.", Jake spoke before heading back to the store just as the jeweler the two misers out.

"Get out and stay out!", the jeweler spoke before Jake arrived.

"Oh, Jake. There you are. You're just in time to help clean up this mess.", the jeweler spoke before he closed the door.

"Suffering succotash. Kicked out again. And that brat's gone, too.", Figg groaned.

"On the bright side, at least we know exactly what we need to get rich again. The only problem is, that ring is more magical than we thought, so we'll have to get more lucrative about it.", Lickboot spoke.

"Gee, what tipped you off, genius?", Figg spoke sarcastically.

"Well, how else would the buzz saw come to life?", Lickboot responded.

"It was a rhetorical question.", Figg responded.

"The point is we must search every possible store that could involve getting the ring off Robyn's finger without her catching onto us and the sooner we accomplish that, the better.", Lickboot stated as he and Figg set out across the city to begin their search.

**A/N: Little did they know that they are not the only ones who are looking for the ring, at least not for long, as you may or may not know. Either way, the next chapter will explain why. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. :) I just finished the fourth chapter of the story for tonight. Now, in this chapter, we see the introduction of Butch Dog, voiced by Jim Cummings, and Droopy, voiced by Jeff Bennett, with the former just as greedy as Figg and Lickboot when it comes to the ring. Enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 4: Misfortune Teller**

Meanwhile, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were walking across the block after being sure they weren't being followed.

"Phew. Looks like we got away from those two. Okay. Jake said that Psychic Droopy might know what to do about how to get the ring off my finger. Anything to get it off while steering clear of Aunt Figg and Lickboot.", Robyn spoke as she, Tom, and Jerry enter the place with a sort of Irish dog named Butch behind the table as he spoke.

"Welcome to Psychic Droopy's House of Fun. He see all, he knows all, and for a price, he tells all. And lucky for you, he specializes in animals and people.", Butch greeted somewhat flatly.

"Oh. Uh..., hello?", Robyn greeted just before Butch saw the ring on Robyn's finger and almost immediately, his eyes bulged out of his head in a comical fashion.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. His aunt and cousin, too. Get a load of that rock! I've got to have that for me self!", Butch decided before he then saw himself wearing the ring and polishing his knuckle before his eyes turned into the red gemstone for a moment.

Then, Butch rushed over to the door and locked it before placing his key inside his apparent pocket.

"Come on in, you three.", Butch spoke happily while taking Robyn's hand.

"Well, we don't really have a choice since you locked the door on us.", Robyn spoke.

"But you'll have to be removing this ring of yours before seeing the great and powerful, all-knowing Droopy.", Butch added.

"Look. If I could, sir, I would, but as you can see, it's stuck on my finger.", Robyn responded as she pulled it out as hard as she could, but with little to no success.

"That thing's stuck on your finger, is it? Well, shut my mouth and call me Lassie! Let's see if I can help you out, Lassie.", Butch offered before he tried pulling it out of her finger, which was especially difficult with the ring not even budging.

"Almost have it! Okay, I've got it now!", Butch spoke as he then tried to hold Robyn's hand with one hand and her ring with another and pulled it, but had no such luck as Robyn grunted in pain before Butch ceased the effort and let go of the ring.

"That thing's stuck tighter than green on a shamrock.", Butch commented.

"You think?", Robyn responded before Butch then headed over to the refrigerator, opened the freezer, ate a fudge bar, and then prepared to use his popsicle stock for the trick and tried to remove the ring that way, only to earn a painful grunt from the girl.

"You're...not even...pulling it...the right way!", Robyn grunted before Butch accidentally fling Robyn to the door with which Tom and Jerry both gasped before moving out of her way just as Robyn exclaimed in worry before she managed to stop herself just in time to look through the mail slot on the door and sigh in relief.

That relief was not to last, however, as Robyn noticed Figg and Lickboot outside.

"We can't find her anywhere.", Lickboot spoke.

"Keep looking. She has to be around here somewhere.", Figg spoke before Robyn gasped and then retreated back inside.

"It's Figg and Lickboot! We have to hide!", Robyn whispered before she, Tom, and Jerry rushed inside to see Psychic Droopy.

When they entered, Robyn panted for a bit before sighing in relief.

"We should be safe in here. For now.", Robyn spoke before Droopy spoke to her.

"Hello, Joe.", Droopy greeted.

"Uh, actually, I'm Robyn. But, hi. Who are you?", Robyn asked.

"I'm Psychic Droopy. I see all, know all, and tell all. I shall now predict your future. The crystal ball tells me that while your future is uncertain at this point, sometime soon, it will start looking up.", Droopy responded.

"Wow. Really?", Robyn asked, full of wonder.

"Well, you can't argue with the crystal ball.", Droopy responded as Butch peeped from the curtains and rushed back to his post.

At that point, Butch picked up his bag from underneath the table and walked over to Psychic Droopy's post before getting out a cowboy gun with a plunger and rope and a sort of utensil with two barrels banging against each other, both of which got rejected before he found the simplest answer, a pair of tweezers as he chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, no!", Droopy spoke in somewhat of a worry.

"'Oh, no'? What's wrong?", Robyn asked.

"My psychic powers tell me you're in great danger.", Droopy responded.

"What?", Robyn puzzled before Butch grabbed Robyn by the finger by surprise, taking Tom and Jerry aback as they exclaimed in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing?", Robyn grunted.

"Just hold still, Lassie. This won't hurt a wee bit.", Butch responded with a smirk before he proceeded to take the ring off, but with great difficulty as Robyn shouted in slight pain.

"Aah! Cut it out!", Robyn grunted.

"Ah, this hurts me more than it does the ring. I mean you.", Butch responded.

Then, Droopy heard his giant pocket watch ding like a timer before picking it up and taking a look.

"Fortuneteller Union says 15-minute coffee break. Excuse me.", Droopy spoke as he went to the back room behind his chair as Butch still tried to take the ring off.

"You don't understand! Stop!", Robyn urged before suddenly, the ring glowed and then zapped out a beam at Butch.

"Hey!", Butch exclaimed before he suddenly disappeared, saving Robyn from what was potentially painful as she panted for a bit before Robyn noticed Butch reappearing in the crystal ball, looking around and then becoming alarmed with Jerry then looking to see him trapped, walked over to it, and then did a raspberry at him.

"I don't know how she done it, but...!", Butch began in a higher voice before Robyn interrupted.

"Sorry, sir, but as much as I appreciated some help getting it off, this ring is not for sale.", Robyn interrupted before suddenly, her ears turned into mouse ears with Robyn noticing them via reflection and gasping in worry as did Tom and Jerry.

"Oh, no. It's getting worse! We've gotta get that ring off now!", Robyn urged before she rushed off in a hurry with Tom and Jerry following her.

"Get me outta this thing!", Butch shouted before Droopy then returned and greeted Butch inside the crystal ball.

"Hello, Joe. I'm Psychic Droopy. I see all, know all, and tell all, for a price.", Droopy greeted with a smile before Butch started jumping up and down in frustration.

"Sure, and me horoscope said something like this would happen today!", Butch retorted frustratedly.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Pretty funny way to end it, right? Well, there would also be a certain alleycat that did not take kindly to Tom invading on his "domain". Wanna guess which one it is? You'll just gave to find out sometime tomorrow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. I just finished the 5th chapter. In this one, Brad Garret voices Roger, an alleycat who warned to Tom, "You're dead if you're not out of here. I want to make that very clear." in "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". In any case, enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 5: Alley-oops!**

Later, outside the House of Fun, Robyn, Tom, and Jerry dashed out, passing by Figg, catching her attention somewhat as the breeze from the running swept past her.

"What was that?", Figg puzzled.

"Over there!", Lickboot urged, pointing to the trio before Figg looked over to see Robyn, Tom and Jerry running into the alleyway.

"Well, let's get after her!", Figg urged just before Robyn, Tom, and Jerry arrived at an alleyway and stopped to catch their breath.

"This whole day has been one disaster after another. I mean, what else could possibly go wrong?", Robyn asked before a dark brown alley cat with a red hat and a darker sweatshirt similar to Jerry's cousin, Muscles', popped up from a trash can.

"All right, whoever dared to wake me up, this better be good.", the alleycat names Roger spoke before noticing both Robyn, Tom, and Jerry, the latter of the three most of all.

"Oh, yeah. That.", Robyn spoke to herself.

"Well, what do you know? Just the kind of thing every cat could want: breakfast in bed, or in this case, dinner in bed. But first, a little appetizer.", Roger smirked before nabbing Jerry.

"Hey!", Robyn exclaimed as Roger prepared to eat him by sniffing him and smacking his lips.

"Past the teeth, over the gums, look out, stomach, because here it comes!", Roger smirked just as Tom grabbed two trash can lids nearby.

"Hey! You let Jerry go, right now!", Robyn urged.

"Says who?", Roger retorted before Tom bashed his head by the sides with he two lids and then grabbed Jerry as Roger was recovering from the surprise attack.

"Thanks, Tom. Now, let's get out of here.", Robyn spoke before she, Tom, and Jerry left just as Roger shook his head and recovered.

"Hey! You can't take my dinner!", Roger shouted before growling as he then chased after the trio.

Meanwhile, Robyn had an idea.

"Wait. That's it.", Robyn spoke before using the ring to zap a trash can, causing it to disappear just before Roger put his hand on Tom's shoulder, making him scream a bit before Roger spoke.

"Say! This isn't fair!", Roger spoke before preparing to swing his arm at Tom only for Robyn to zap out a blast above Roger, causing a trash can to appear and then land on his head, causing him to land on his back against the dirt.

"Phew. Well, that worked. I wonder what else it could do.", Robyn spoke before sending out another zap with a brick appearing above Roger before landing on him, making Tom snicker in laughter as Jerry grinned with Robyn suddenly getting a tingling sensation.

"Oh. That tingles.", Robyn spoke with a small grin before Roger got up with the brick falling off his head.

"Now, look here, you sidewinding rascals!", Roger began before Robyn only used the ring again, causing a frying pan, an iron, a chandelier, and a refrigerator to appear and whack him in the head one at a time before the door broke off.

"You want some more? I'll let you have it!", Robyn warned.

"No. No more, please! Anything but that!", Roger shouted before he got out of the fridge and fled.

"That's right, cat. Get back.", Robyn urged before she kept using the ring to drop more stuff on him such as a big piano, a small steamroller, a bus, an airplane, a big cruise ship, and another airplane, but little did she know that the more she uses the ring, the more her tail grows, slowly with each blast she fires, that is, as Roger panicked in shock.

"Aaah! Mama!", Roger screamed as he fled before Robyn noticed her new appendage and looked at her tail in shock.

"Oh, no. What am I doing? I'm making it worse with every time I use that ring! Let's go, you guys. Every second this ring is on my finger means I lose more of my humanity!", Robyn urged.

Meanwhile, Butch walked out, freed from the crystal ball.

"Sure, and I thought that cursed magic curse would never go and wear off, curse it!", Butch spoke.

"She has to be in this alley. How else would all this stuff suddenly appear in the open?", Figg spoke before Lickboot noticed the trio.

"And there she is.", Lickboot spoke, pointing to Robyn.

"After her! We must have that ring!", Figg urged before the two charged in after her, not knowing that Butch was going after Robyn as well with Roger closing in.

"Unhand that girl with my ring!", Butch exclaimed.

"Your ring? That ring is ours!", Figg and Lickboot shouted as Butch, Figg, and Lickboot tried to grab Robyn, but only pushed her back and gasped before Roger then caught Robyn.

"Sorry, fellas, but I'm starving enough already as it is.", Roger spoke before Tom pulled Robyn away from Roger.

"Out of me way!", Butch shouted before he and Tom had a tug-of-war with Butch winning it with Robyn in his grasp.

"Right back where it belongs.", Butch spoke before Lickboot spoke up.

"I couldn't disagree with you more.", Lickboot spoke before snatching Robyn.

"Begorra!", Butch exclaimed before Lickboot chuckled evilly only to be tripped by Roger toward a trash can with Roger smirking.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart.", Roger smirked.

"All right. You asked for this.", Robyn grunted before biting Roger in the arm.

"Ow! Hey.", Roger groaned in frustration before Butch caught Robyn.

"Right to me!", Butch spoke before he then tried to pull it out again, but this time, the ring came off with Butch then missing it before looking back at Robyn and pushing her back a bit before taking off.

"Whoa. I can't believe he actually got the ring off.", Robyn spoke in surprise before going to a nearby puddle and seeing that she still looks like the way she does, but is slowly turning back to normal.

"Hey. I'm turning back to normal. Thank goodness for that. All we gotta do now is get the ring back.", Robyn spoke before she and Jerry went after Butch.

"Over my dead body!", Figg shouted before she, Lickboot, who recovered quickly, Tom, and Roger dashed toward Butch and started fighting over it as they even started tumbling like a wheel across the alley just as Robyn and Jerry were going after Butch, saw them coming their way, and wound up getting caught in the middle of the fight, literally, before the dust cleared, showing that the was ring once again stuck on Robyn's finger and the changes went back.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! We spent all that time trying to get the ring off and everything only to get it stuck on my finger all over again.", Robyn spoke in frustration.

"Geez. Tell me about it.", Figg responded as she couldn't agree more before she, Lickboot, Butch, Tom, and Roger fought over Robyn before Butch finally moved Robyn to a place she could sit with Jerry on her shoulder.

"So, you want a piece of me?", Butch asked just before Roger got out a baseball bat, making him gasp.

"No. I want two.", Roger responded before he then tried to whack him only for him to hit Tom, Figg, and Lickboot instead, slightly puzzling him as they got unconscious.

"Come on, Jerry. Now's our chance.", Robyn whispered before Roger and Butch prepared to clobber each other.

"Why, you...!", Butch and Roger spoke at the same time before Roger whacked Butch with a baseball bat and Butch whacked Roger with a golf club at the same time before both fell unconscious just as Tom started to come to.

"Tom! Over here!", Robyn shouted before she and Jerry ran with Tom then catching up just before Butch, Roger, Figg, and Lickboot recovered as well.

"Come back here with me meal ticket!", Butch shouted before he gave chase.

"That's our meal ticket, thank you!", Lickboot retorted before he and Figg gave chase toward them.

"And you get back here with my meal!", Roger shouted before he went after them in pursuit of Robyn just as she, Tom, and Jerry turned left last the alley and approached a certain block.

"Oh, no, you don't! Stop it! Right there! That... Stop! That's far enough! Where do you think you're goin'? I'm not lettin' the likes of you get away!", Butch ranted as he, Roger, Figg, and Lickboot inadvertently caught the attention of Yeo alley cats that were eating out of the trash cans, stopping them on their business.

"Come back here! That's my dinner! Where do you think you're going?!", Roger shouted before the two cats then chased after them in pursuit before Tom, Jerry, and Robyn went through another alley before Butch, Roger, Figg, Lickboot, at the two alleycats past the alley with Robyn noticing that before sighing in both relief and disappointment.

"It's like the whole universe is saying that I'm better off being a mouse. Honestly, the next thing I know is I'm going to shrink to a mouse's size.", Robyn spoke before she then slipped on a banana peel and then accidentally caused the ring to react as she tried to recover without falling down.

"Not again!", Robyn shouted before the ring zapped the banana peel, making it big before Robyn, Tom, and Jerry ran into it and slid all the way to a pet store, knocking Tom unconscious before the ring zapped it again upon impact causing it to fly away and then causing her to shrink.

"Uh, is it just me or is everything getting bigger?", Robyn puzzled before looking down and realizing something else.

"Oh, no. I think I'm getting smaller. And that means I'm running out of time!", Robyn spoke as her voice grew higher until it was just as high as her voice on helium just before the owner of the pet store opened the door and looked around before seeing Tom, Jerry, and Robyn, now shrunk to the size of a mouse with the ring on her head now, and gasped.

"Oh, it's so sad when people leave you little unwanted fellows at my doorstep.", the owner spoke as she carried the trio inside.

"Oh, I can't believe this! The universe really does want to turn me into a mouse. It's official. My life is over...", Robyn spoke sadly.

**A/N: Quite a sad way to end the chapter, isn't it? It's a good thing this isn't the last one because another one is coming up right after this. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, there. I also had chapter 6 done for today as well. :) There are a couple of things you should know, though. First off, Rick Zieff voices Spike while Frank Welker voices Tyke, Stephen Stanton would voice Muscles (A.K.A. Freddie, as he was known as in the original version), Jeff Bennett would voice Joey, Tara Strong would still voice Nibbles, soon to be called Tuffy, Maile Flanagan as the little boy, which I don't like very much, and Tress Macneille as Margaret the pet shop owner & the boy's mother. And second, Tom and Jerry would start talking, but only because Robyn is technically in animal form, minus the fur, which would grow more and more each time Robyn uses the ring at this point. Just thought I'd clear that part up so it would make more sense. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 6: Mice that ain't nice**

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find you homes.", the store owner assured before she carried Tom, Jerry, and Robyn over time the nesting area, which, of course, happened to be full of animals like a zoo, before the owner set Tom down so she can open the cage while holding on to Robyn and Jerry, the former of which was quite sad.

"Why is this happening to me of all people? This is officially the worst day of my life. I don't deserve any of this. I guess that I should just accept this as my new life.", Robyn spoke sadly.

"Don't give up, Robyn. We'll get out of this and get that ring off of your head so we can get you back to normal.", Jerry assured.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Jerry.", Robyn spoke a bit less sad than before before she suddenly realized what just happened.

"YOU CAN TALK?!", Robyn exclaimed.

"Wait, you can understand me? But how?", Jerry asked before Robyn looked at the ring.

"It must be the ring. That must be how I can understand you guys and talk to you.", Robyn spoke before she looked over to see the cage Tom is in.

"Hey, Tom! Can you hear me and understand me?", Robyn shouted.

"Yeah, I hear ya, Robyn. Wait, what? How is this possible?", Tom asked in surprise as he blinked a couple of times.

"It's the ring, that's how.", Robyn spoke as she showed it to him.

"Yeah, now that you say it, it does make sense.", Tom agreed.

"Don't worry, Tom. As soon as Jerry and I get out of here, we'll get you out, too.", Robyn assured just before Tom noticed both Spike and Tyke in the box with him.

"Look, son, we've got company. Let's give him a proper dog-to-cat welcome.", Spike spoke as Tom gulped nervously and practically had his heart stuck in his throat out of fear only for Robyn to speak up to Spike.

"Uh, excuse me?", Robyn asked.

"Yeah?", Spike asked.

"We're going to get him out as soon as we can when we get out, so until then, could you please try not to hurt Tom?", Robyn asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid. Them's the laws of nature. It's just natural for dogs to hate cats as their natural enemies. But I'll tell you what. If it makes you feel any better. I'll try not to rough him up too much.", Spike responded.

"Well, considering the situation I'm in right now, it might, at least for a little while...", Robyn responded as she and Jerry were getting carried over to a different cage.

"Glad we can agree on something. Now, where were we?", Spoke asked before he began pummeling Tom, but not too much, thankfully.

Meanwhile, the owner was carrying Robyn and Jerry to the mouse cage.

"I don't know how easy it'll be to find you two a home with that big bump on your head, but you are going to love all your new friends!", the store owner assured.

"I should hope so, so long as we get out of here.", Robyn responded.

"See? That's the spirit.", Jerry grinned.

Meanwhile, in the cage, a mouse identical to Jerry, but with a green hat and yellow shirt with a black stripe, named Muscles and his dim-witted assistant with a hat and blue shirt named Joey were scaring a little mouse named Nibbles.

"What's wrong, Nibbles? Cat got your tongue?", Muscles smirked as he held out a picture of a cat to illustrate on that, frightening Nibbles before the little mouse panted as Joey laughed while Muscles got out another picture.

"Yeah. Cat got your tongue?", Joey added before Nibbles got frightened again and practically bounced around the cell before landing.

"Hm. It seems you've got a long way to go edgewise.", Muscles commented before then noticing someone coming over.

"Hey, Joey, straighten up. I think someone's coming to adopt us.", Muscles spoke.

"Uh, okay, Muscles, okay.", Joey agreed before he and Muscles began smiling brightly only for the owner to put Robyn and Jerry inside the cage with them.

"Here are a few new friends for you, sweetie pies.", the owner spoke before then returning to her post.

"Well, well, well. Cousin Jerry. Never thought you'd turn up around here. And who's your friend?", Muscles asked.

"Hey, Muscles, look. She's wearin' a crown on her head.", Joey spoke as Nibbles recovered and sat up.

"So she is, Joey. Looks like we got a royal mouse in the house.", Muscles spoke before Nibbles giggled a bit with Muscles and Joey turning back for a moment before speaking.

"You can relax, your highness. We'll get back to you as soon as we finish tutoring our buddy Nibbles over here.", Muscles spoke before he went toward Nibbles.

"Hehe. Yeah, tutorin'.", Joey agreed before he went over to Nibbles with both grabbing him and dragging him.

"Make a break for it, Uncle Jerr. Save yourself!", Nibbles urged.

However, that only urged Robyn to defend him as she dashed toward them and then pulled them back by the shirts for a bit before they turned around to notice her.

"Leave him alone! He never did anything to you guys.", Robyn urged before Muscles and Joey only laughed a bit before then moving in towards her as they growled a bit, only for Robyn to prove unmoving.

"You know, bullies usually get what coming to them in the end.", Robyn stated.

"Bullies? I prefer the term 'personal trainers' and we're just teaching him how to be tough like us, is all. Ain't that right, Joey?", Muscles asked.

"Yeah. That's right, Muscles.", Joey agreed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, here's the part where you're going to regret doing what you do.", Robyn warned before she tapped the ring, which is still stuck to her head, and turned Muscles and Joey into Swiss Cheese, literally speaking, leaving Nibbles excited before he tried to eat them only for them to run off and then escape the cage with the puzzled, starving, exhausted Nibbles looking out the cage.

"Poor Nibbles. I wish I could help him.", Robyn spoke to herself before she remembered the Magic Ring on her head.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, Nibbles. I'll give you a helping hand.", Robyn spoke before she tapped it and caused Nibbles to grow to the size of a human 5 year old, breaking the cage in the process.

"Oh, boy!", Nibbles spoke before hopping off the cage and chasing after Muscles and Joey.

"I guess this makes me the big cheese now, huh, Muscles?", Joey asked.

"Ah, shaddup and run, Joey.", Muscles responded as he and Joey made a break for the small door and went through it with Nibbles using that same exit as well, although it was difficult to squeeze through it, but he managed it somehow.

"Well, look at that. Thanks to Nibbles, we can get out of here", Robyn grinned before she then noticed fur on her arm as it is slowly spreading.

"And we need to do it fast or I'll really be stuck as a mouse forever.", Robyn urged.

"You got that right.", Jerry agreed just before he and Robyn tried to climb the cage but failed as they slipped and fell down.

"Well, that didn't work. I just hope Tom's okay.", Robyn spoke just before she and Jerry heard Tom groaning a bit in pain from in the cage.

"You think he's okay in there?", Robyn asked.

"Eh, you know him. He's been through a lot worse than this.", Jerry assured just before the mother and his little son with a yellow shirt and red shorts walked in, although the boy rushed in as fast as he could, ecstatically.

"MOOOOOOOOOM! I want those two mice in the cage! I want 'em, I want 'em, I want 'em!", the boy shouted.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. We'll take the two mice in the cage, please.", the mother spoke.

"Jerry, please 'tell' me I'm not the only one scared right now.", Robyn requested before Jerry shook his head to tell her she's indeed not the only one.

"Good. Just checking.", Robyn responded before the pet shop owner grabbed both Jerry and Robyn and gave them to the boy.

"Here you go. Take good care of them.", the owner spoke before the little boy gasped with joy and mercilessly kissed them everywhere.

"I love 'em, I love 'em, I love 'em!", the little boy shouted excitedly.

"Ugh! Gross! What do we even look like, a couple of action figures?", Robyn commented before the little boy ran around the store making airplane noises and running past Tom's kennel a couple of times, even accidentally bumping the ring after hearing Tom scream, causing the ring to activate.

"Huh? Her hat must need batteries.", the boy guessed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't activate, don't activate, don't activate!", Robyn shouted before the ring zapped Tom, causing him to melt in the process and reform, causing Robyn's fur to spread more as a result.

"Ooh, I really hate this kid!", Robyn spoke in frustration.

"That goes double for me!", Jerry agreed.

Meanwhile, Tom snapped his fingers, prompting Spike and Tyke to head for the door and bark at him, not doing anything to faze Tom at the moment before he took off and snuck out of the pet shop.

**A/N: So, what did you think of it so far? Great, huh? Still, the climax has yet to be reached as the next chapter will be, as its title suggests, "Cutting to the Chase". The last two chapters will be released tomorrow. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello. Thank you for your patience. I have finished the last two chapters of my story. Now, this chapter is where Robyn's transformation nears completion. Can they ever get back in time? Let's find out, shall we? :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 7: Cutting to the Chase**

Then, just as Tom got outside and closed the door, he noticed Figg and Lickboot closing in as they looked around before the former saw a mouse with the ring on its head, not knowing that it's actually Robyn.

"There's the ring! She must've gotten it off and put it on that mouse to throw us off the trail.", Figg guessed.

"Well, then, let's get that mouse and that ring!", Lickboot urged before they rushed over to the little boy, much to Tom's worry as he gasped before then dashing over toward them just as Figg and Lickboot took Robyn and Jerry from the little boy.

"Hey!", the boy shouted before he started wailing, worrying Figg and Lickboot greatly.

"Frankly, my dear, we'd better am-scray!", Lickboot urged before he and Figg took off with a Robyn and Jerry.

"Don't you worry, little critter. As soon as we get that ring off we'll 'let you go'.", Figg assured with a sort of lying smirk.

"Oh, great. Aunt Figg doesn't realize that I'm the mouse, so she thinks I don't know that she is actually going to kill both of us. We have to get back to Uncle Chip's house before...", Robyn began before she suddenly stopped talking.

"Before what, Robyn?", Jerry puzzled.

Robyn then tried to speak but was still unable to say anything.

"Oh, no. You're getting even worse! We gotta get you back to Chip's place and fast!", Jerry spoke.

Meanwhile, the boy's mother rushed over to her son.

"Those mean people stole my mice!", the boy spoke before he pointed to Figg and Lickboot, which would make sense considering their police record, but still, the mother gasped upon recognizing them before giving an angry look and turning to a nearby officer.

"Officer! Officer! Officer! Figg and Lickboot just stole my son's new mice right out of his hands!", the woman spoke.

"Oh, they did, did they?", the officer spoke before blowing his whistle, sending three police cars after them just as Tom caught up to Robyn and Jerry, still in Figg's grasp as Figg and Lickboot then came to a halt due to the crossing lights with a big orange hand glowing.

"Seriously?!", Figg spoke in frustration.

"No need to worry, Ms. Figg. I'll take care of this straightaway.", Lickboot assured before he pressed the traffic button on the lamppost several times just as Tom pushed the statue off the post and then posed as one.

"Straightaway, at least! The police could be on to us.", Figg responded as Tom looked over to Robyn and Jerry.

"There you guys are! Don't worry, you guys. I'll get you out of their grasp.", Tom assured.

"And you better hurry while you're at it, Tom. Robyn's starting to lose her voice, which means we're running out of time before she's a mouse permanently.", Jerry urged.

"Don't worry, because I just remembered something.", Tom spoke.

"What did you remember?", Robyn asked.

"That Chip has some ring remover in the cabinet under his sink.", Tom responded before Robyn realized that she remembered that too and face palmed herself.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe all we had to do was look in the cabinet.", Robyn groaned in slight frustration.

"Well, once we get back, we can use the stuff and get the ring off.", Tom assured.

"Good thinking, but we might want to get past them, first.", Jerry agreed, pointing to the police cars heading for Figg and Lickboot.

"It's the police!", Lickboot shouted.

"What?! Already?", Figg puzzled before Tom managed to swipe Robyn and Jerry out of Figg's hand just before she turned around and noticed that the two mice went missing before turning back to notice Tom running with Robyn and Jerry.

"Oh, forget the police! Go after that ring!", Figg urged before she and Lickboot chased after Tom, who managed to stop at a nearby alley with the two running past him before Tom sighed in relief.

"Phew. That was close.", Robyn sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but not close enough.", Jerry responded as he pointed to Butch and Roger, which were apparently in the same alley before Tom screamed.

"Hey!", Butch spoke before pointing to Roger that Tom, Jerry, and Robyn are there.

"Yeah... you're going down like a four-cent pair of socks.", Roger spoke before he and Butch dashed toward Tom, Jerry, and Robyn only for Tom to make a run for it after screaming with Butch and Roger chasing them.

Meanwhile, Spike and Tyke got out of the pet shop as the latter barked while heading out as the former grinned.

"That's my boy.", Spike chuckled.

Just then, Tom, holding Jerry and Robyn, passed by the bulldog, inadvertently stepping on Tyke, practically flattening him as the latter spoke to Spike.

"Glad you guys got out of the store!", Robyn shouted as they past Spike.

"Thanks, Robyn.", Spike thanked with a wave.

Then, the bulldog noticed his literally flattened son and gasped.

"Son, speak to me. Are ya all right?", Spike asked before he picked Tyke up before then taking a quick look at his condition and then fixed that by lifting him up a bit higher and then shaking him once, patching Tyke up to peak condition.

"Good as new.", Spike grinned before Tyke barked in gratitude in response.

"All right, son. Let's go teach that cat a lesson.", Spike decided before Tyke barked in agreement before Spike barked eight times and then gave chase.

Unfortunately, Robyn not only noticed that, but also the fact that the alleycats and even the police were headed for Tom, although the police were chasing Figg and Lickboot, as the trio was chased around different areas of the city, especially winding up in random areas before finally, Spike, Tyke, Butch, Roger, Figg, and Lickboot we're behind Tom, Jerry, and Robyn, who screamed before they made a break for it toward a bus which took off, prompting the others to wait at the bus stop.

Inside the bus, Tom panted before speaking.

"Phew. Now, that was too close.", Tom panted.

"All right! We're going home!", Robyn grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", both Tom and Jerry grinned in unison before the bus suddenly stopped and went backwards.

"Huh? Wait. Why are we going backwards?", the little mouse girl asked before she, Tom, and Jerry looked to notice that the one driving the bus is Droopy.

"Hello, Joes.", Droopy greeted.

"Hold on. Your a bus driver, too? Great. Can this get any...", Robyn began before she suddenly stopped speaking for the second.

"Let me guess. You were going to say, 'can this get any worse?', right?", Tom asked before Robyn nodded her head.

"She's losing her voice again. We need to get her back to the house now.", Jerry urged.

"Right. Then, I think it's time to do what we do better then chasing each other.", Tom spoke just as the the bus dropped the trio off at the bus stop.

"RUN AWAY!", Tom shouted in panic before he, Jerry, and Robyn then fled with the 6 chasing them before Tom, Jerry, and Robyn panted before overhearing how close they are to catching them and hid in the small opening as best they could with Spike, Tyke, Butch, Roger, Figg, and Lickboot passing them once again before the trio got out only for Figg and Lickboot to turn back around just as the police passed them.

"Wait a minute! They're right over there!", Figg spoke as she pointed to them with both heading off after them.

After that, Lickboot snatched Robyn and Jerry from right behind Tom.

"We'll take those mice off your hands, thank you.", Lickboot spoke before bumping into the little boy, who was giving quite a glare with one eye raised.

"You actually think you can snatch away our chance for the good life? That's preposterous! You are nothing but a snot-nosed brat.", Figg smirked before the boy then took a deep breath and gave a whistle, alerting Spike, Tyke, Butch, and Roger to where Tom, Jerry, and Robyn are before they charged in with Tom screaming before he managed to grab Robyn and Jerry before making a break for it.

"After that ring! If we're going down, that cat might as well come with us!", Figg shouted before she and Lickboot gave chase before Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were both cornered by Figg, Lickboot, Spike, Tyke, Butch, and Roger before Time then fainted of fright.

"Oh, no. I can't let Tom get hurt because of me and that stupid ring. I've got to save him!", Robyn spoke to herself before she looked up at the ring.

"Well, I guess I don't have any choice. Here goes nothing...", Robyn spoke before tapping the ring and zapping Spike, Tyke, Butch, Roger, and the police to the point that they froze with Tom noticing that they got frozen.

"Phew. Well, that takes care of tha...", Robyn began before her voice suddenly went silent for the third and final time just as her fur started spreading even more than it did before.

"Uh-oh. She's completely lost her voice. Looks like we better hurry, Tom. She doesn't have much time left.", Jerry suggested.

"Well, it's a good thing this'll be a breeze from here on out.", Tom assured before he, Robyn, and Jerry walked past the frozen Spike, Tyke, Butch, Roger, police, and even a frozen Figg and Lickboot.

"Want a lift?", Tom asked before Robyn nodded with both Jerry and Robyn hopping on to Tom's shoulders before they then made their way to Chip's house casually, not knowing that Figg and Lickboot were only pretending to be frozen.

"Are they gone?", Figg asked.

"It would appear so.", Lickboot responded before they then sighed a bit.

"Well, Lickboot, I guess there is only one thing we can do, and that is to follow that cat and mice to where they would want to get the ring off and then, wham! We take them by surprise, get the ring and sell it.", Figg suggested.

"Hmm. That could actually work.", Lickboot grinned.

"Oh, I know, Lickboot. I know...", Figg grinned with a smile most unpleasant.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Looks like Figg and Lickboot are not done yet. Let's hope our heroes can fix this situation and fast.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And this is the final chapter. Wonder what happens a bit differently at the end? Now, you get to find out. Enjoy. :)**

**Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring**

**Chapter 8: Saved by the Ring**

Later, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were on their way back to Chip's house to get the ring off when Tom came across the gate, opened it, went in to the other side of it, and closed it.

"Well, fellas, looks like we're almost there.", Tom grinned.

"And a good thing, too, Tom. This is it, Robyn. We're almost there.", Jerry assured before everyone proceeded to go inside the house, not knowing they were followed by Figg and Lickboot as the two watched.

"Really? Chip couldn't have picked better security for this?", Figg commented.

"The important thing is, we know how we can get in, and get that ring.", Lickboot smirked.

Meanwhile, Tom opened the door with Jerry and Robyn on his shoulders before closing the door and making his way to the kitchen before setting the two mice down on the couch and then looking out the window to see if Chip is coming back yet, with which fortunately, Chip isn't going to be home for a while, giving the trio some relief before Tom then went over to the kitchen.

"All right, I'll get the ring remover.", Tom spoke before heading to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Robyn. We'll have you back to normal in no time.", Jerry assured before Robyn gave a smile that says "thank you".

Then, Tom got out the ring remover from under the sink and set it on the counter next to the sink.

"Okay, Robyn. If this doesn't help get the ring off ya, nothing will.", Tom spoke before then squirting the ring remover on to Robyn's head enough to the point that it goes through the ring over to the sides of her head.

"Wanna give pushing it off a go, Robyn?", Jerry asked as he hopped aboard the teacups in the sink before Robyn nodded and then pushed the ring off her head as best she could until finally, she removed it.

Then, almost immediately, her fur disappears first, then she grows back to her normal size, the tail goes away, her ears return to normal, as would her nose, and finally, the whiskers vanished.

"It worked! I'm back to normal!", Robyn spoke excitedly before she then hugged Tom and Jerry and spun around a bit with laughter.

"Now, we just have to wait until Uncle Chip gets back home.", Robyn grinned before Figg and Lickboot entered the kitchen as the former spoke up, making Robyn gasp.

"Well, how unfortunate for you that by the time he gets here, we'll be long gone with that little ring over there. Now, hand it over, you little brat.", Figg urged before Robyn looked at them and then the ring.

"I have a better idea.", Robyn spoke before she turned to Tom and Jerry.

"Keep away!", Robyn shouted as she then tossed the ring over to them.

"No! After that ring!", Figg shouted as she and Lickboot charged in before Jerry got out a spatula and then whacked it across the kitchen as it flew through the air with Tom and Robyn heading after it.

"I got it, I got it!", Robyn shouted as Figg and Lickboot scrambled to get the ring as well.

"Oh, come on! Come to papa!", Lickboot shouted as Jerry laughed from the sight.

However, Tom and Robyn wound up falling down the laundry chute after the ring fell down the chute as well before both fell down into the basket in the basement before noticing that the ring is stuck on Tom's finger, making Tom aghast with fear as he screamed with worry and shivered a bit.

"It's okay, Tom. We got it off of my finger. All we have to do is get the ring remover and get it off of yours.", Robyn assured.

"Tom? Robyn? I'm home.", Chip announced.

"Uh-oh.", Robyn spoke worriedly.

Meanwhile, Chip was quite surprised, if not puzzled, to see Figg and Lickboot.

"Huh? Figg? What are you and your lawyer doing in my house?", Chip puzzled.

"Oh, Chip. We had no idea this was your house. Anyway, we're here to visit my favorite niece.", Figg fibbed.

"Uh, yes, she's right.", Lickboot concurred.

"Hmm. Well, they should be down in the basement. Come with me.", Chip spoke before he, Figg, and Lickboot went downstairs.

"Tom? Robyn? Are you two down here?", Chip asked before Tom was seen placing the box above his hand.

"Oh. There you guys are. I'm sure you two took very good care of my ring while I was gone, didn't you?", Chip asked.

"Yep. That we did.", Robyn responded as Tom nodded.

"Well, where's the ring?", Chip asked before Tom gulped nervously.

"Well, it's right over here.", Robyn spoke as Tom held out the box for it as Chip opened the box and saw that the ring was safe and secure in it.

"Ah. Just as I remembered it.", Chip spoke in relief before Figg and Lickboot gasped with fright and whispered to each other.

"How come you didn't realize that we were trying to steal your brother's ring?", Lickboot whispered.

"Why, I didn't know. I haven't spoken to my brother in years.", Figg responded.

"Good job, guys. I'll go get that big juicy salmon for you, Tom.", Chip grinned before Tom thought about what would happen if Chip found out and whimpered a bit, not to mention started crying a little before quickly getting his act together.

Then, Chip grabbed the box and was about to walk off only to find that it's stuck somehow, mainly because of how tightly Tom was holding on to it.

"That's okay, boy. You can let go of it, now.", Chip assured before Tom shook his head frightfully.

"Well, technically, he can let go of the box, but as for the ring, there's a slight problem.", Robyn explained.

"What do you mean 'slight problem'? Come on.", Chip urged as he tried to take the box as Tom held on as best he could only for Chip to take the box and find out that the ring is stuck on Tom's finger now before dropping the box and shaking a bit in anger.

"What's my magic ring doing on your finger?", Chip asked before Tom laughed nervously.

"Please, Uncle Chip. Don't be mad at Tom. He accidentally got it stuck on his finger after trying to help me get it off. If anything, you should be mad at Aunt Figg and Mr. Lickboot, over there.", Robyn defended.

"And why's that, Robyn?", Chip asked.

"Because they've been trying to steal the ring to sell it and make money off of it all day.", Robyn responded truthfully.

"They've been WHAT?!", Chip exclaimed.

"Wait, Chip. I can explain.", Figg responded, fearful of her true motives exposed.

"Explain what? That you were going to steal and sell what is rightfully mine?! Why, you miserable, ungrateful, dirty cheat! I can't believe your my sister!", Chip exclaimed angrily.

"Honestly, Chip, we can talk about this.", Figg stammered in fear.

"Okay. Here's me talking about this! Take that!", Chip exclaimed before zapping Figg and Lickboot to the point that they went through the roof as they screamed from being zapped before trying to make a run for it with Chip zapping them still until they are further away from the house and even then, still zapping them as Robyn held back her giggle a bit, but still giggled nonetheless.

"And these! How about that?", Chip spoke as he blasted a Figg and Lickboot twice before they were seen fleeing away.

"And don't ever come back!", Chip shouted to them as they fled before Robyn tapped on Chip.

"Hey, Uncle Chip. Can I make a request?", Robyn asked before she whispered said request into his ear as Jerry helped Tom remove the ring from his finger with the ring remover.

"Whoa, Robyn, that is evil. I like that", Chip smirked before he then sent out a blast toward the city that teleported everything and everyone that was in the city close to where Figg and Lickboot are, before Spike, Tyke, Butch, and Roger started to chase them out the neighborhood with even the police, Muscles, Joey, and Nibbles chasing them, although Nibbles was just chasing Muscles and Joey on account of, they're literally cheese.

"Cheese!", Nibbles spoke excitedly.

"Uh, how do we get out of this one, boss?", Joey asked.

"No idea, but if we do, from now on, we'll call him 'Tuffy'.", Muscles responded.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us!", Lickboot shouted.

"That's right! We'll be back!", Figg agreed as Spike, Tyke, Butch, Roger, the police, Muscles, Joey, and Nibbles, soon to be called Tuffy, ran Figg and Lickboot out of the neighborhood.

"Well, Tom, a promise is a promise. Here ya go.", Chip spoke as he got out the salmon for Tom, who licked his lips before eating the Salmon just as Chip turned to Jerry.

"And as for you, here is something very special for your help as well.", Chip spoke as he got out some cheese for Jerry, who also licked his lips before eating as well.

"You two enjoy while I go fix up something for Robyn and myself.", Chip spoke before he walked off to get some food ready just as Robyn's stomach growled.

"Man, I'm so hungry. Hey, Jerry. Mind if I had a bite or two of that Cheese?", Robyn asked before suddenly, she grew whiskers, fur, and a tail, her nose and ears changed, and she started shrinking back down to Jerry's size.

"Whoa!", Robyn exclaimed in surprise before the shrinking was done.

Robyn was now a mouse again as she was now wondering why she was a mouse again as she checked herself out.

"Hm. Maybe I didn't get the ring off in time?", Robyn guessed.

"Well, maybe you didn't. Or maybe you absorbed enough of that ring's magic to get powers.", Tom guessed.

"Really?", Robyn asked.

"Yep.", Jerry agreed.

"Well, I always kinda wanted some magic powers of my own.", Robyn spoke with a grin before then taking a piece of cheese and then enjoying it.

"You know what? This is actually kinda cool. I could get used to this life.", Robyn grinned as she ate a piece of cheese with Jerry, who winked, as did Tom and Jerry.

Play Mickey's House of Villains Music: "It's Our House Now" (Instrumental Version)

Then, as the credits roll, it showed Tom and Jerry with their usual shenanigans, but with Robyn getting involved to stop them from hurting each other very bad as Tom tried to whack Jerry with a broom but missed numerous times. At one time, Tom was using Jerry's head as a tee to hold the golf ball before he swung with the golf ball being hurried away by the club as Butch snuck up behind Tom only for the golf ball to come back with Robyn, in human form, pushing Tom out of the way before it struck Butch in the teeth, causing it to shatter like glass in a comical way. Next up, Tom and Jerry were attacking each other with swords before Robyn then got out her two swords and parried their strikes with Butch charging in, only to get the receiving end of Robyn's parries, which proved ineffective for a moment until it was shown that, much to Robyn's surprise, Butch came apart like pieces of ham as he was apparently sliced. After that, Jerry was carrying a bowling ball as Robyn rolled her eyes before joining Jerry, who then rolled the bowling ball over before Robyn quickly turned into a mouse and ran on top of the rolling ball just as Tom walked by with Butch sneaking up on him just before Tom noticed the ball, and Robyn, headed for him and tried to run for it, which would've failed if Robyn hadn't jumped up and taken his hand to move him out of the way just in time with Butch getting hit by the ball and splitting into bowling pins landing squarely on the ground. Next up, Tom was chasing Jerry with a hammer when he stepped on his tail and aimed to smash him, not knowing that Robyn, as a mouse was right behind him as Roger was toward Robyn before Robyn reverted back to human form and caught the heavy part of the wooden hammer before it could hit Tom's tail with Robyn then giving a glare at Tom, leaving him worried and embarrassed as he was now holding a stick before Robyn tossed it aside, inadvertently landing it toward Roger's foot, making him shout in pain upon impact. And finally, Tom set a big stick of lit dynamite near Jerry's mouse hole before he got out and then rolled the dynamite back to Tom while Robyn hopped on top of the dynamite and danced across it before grabbing Tom by the tail and moving him out of the way before getting off the dynamite stick just in time to see it roll toward Butch's feet, leaving him flustered and giving a worried look before it exploded, leaving him burnt a bit before giving a slight cough with smoke coming out of his mouth before passing out. As the rest of the credits rolled, Tom, Jerry, and Robyn were dancing with Chip, Jake, Droopy, Spike, Tyke, Butch, and Roger joining in before they did a big finish.

End Mickey's House of Villains Music: "It's Our House Now" (Instrumental Version)

Play Toy Story Music: "You've Got A Friend In Me"

🎵You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too, maybe

But none of them will ever love you

The way I do, it's me and you, boy

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me🎵

End Toy Story Music: "You've Got A Friend In Me"

A/N: And that's a wrap. So, what did you think of this story? Feel free to leave some reviews if you like so that I may improve it if necessary. In the meantime, I'll get started on "Space Jam". :)


End file.
